


The Force Is Strong With You, Mother Fucker

by jerzeyslut (orphan_account)



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: College, Frerard, M/M, Revenge Era Frank Iero, Revenge Era Gerard Way, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 12:22:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15412818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/jerzeyslut
Summary: Frank walks into Gerard NOT having a star wars movie marathon, but something completely different :)





	The Force Is Strong With You, Mother Fucker

**Author's Note:**

> so, i read this one fic called "a fanfiction in which gerard has a secret stash of star wars fanfiction," and the one line that stood out to me was "oh fuck me big papa." whenever i see anything star wars related we just think of oh fuck me big papa so i had to write this fic.

“Fuck, I feel like a human greaseball, I need a goddamn shower,” Frank grumbled to himself. It was already midnight and Frank just felt like passing out next to his roommate. He reluctantly grabbed his shower shoes his mom gave him before he left to go to college that looked like they belonged to a grandma but whatever, he didn’t want to risk getting athletes foot for fucks sake. After 20 long minutes of showering, Frank stepped out and wrapped his Misfits towel (of course frank fucking iero had a Misfits towel) around his waist, strutting towards the mirror. It was all fogged up due to the condensation, preventing him from seeing his reflection (what a shame.) When he wiped the mirror, his inky black hair that usually formed a perfect swoop around his left eye now covered the whole left side of his face. The eyeliner that he neglected to remove before he hopped in the shower was now streaming down his face. He haphazardly rubbed it off and walked out of the mens bathroom. 

“Gerard Arthur Way,” Frank muttered under his breath as soon as he walked into the hallway. The familiar Star Wars theme song was faintly playing throughout the hall. Gerard was most likely having a movie marathon…… again. Yes, sometimes Frank did get slightly annoyed at his nerdy roommate, but tonight he thought he would join the other since he had nothing else better to do other than lay on his bed and fantasize about Kurt Cobain. With pep in his step, Frank skipped to his dorm (still in his stupid Misfits towel) and swung the door open with a huge grin on his face. What he saw was NOT a Star Wars movie marathon. Gerard was sprawled out on his twin size bed, slowly stroking his erect dick. His jet black hair was greasy (as usual) and covering most of his face. The only part of him that was visible to Frank was his fucking mouth, opened to an “o” shape which released tiny whimpers and moans periodically. On his nightstand, his computer screen was playing what looked like to be a scene of Darth Vader and Luke Skywalker fucking. 

The sight causes Frank to develop a raging hard on that was very noticeable under his thin towel. “Um, Gerard?” Frank hesitantly said standing in the doorway, door still wide open. Gerard didn’t even stop stroking himself. He was too fixated on what was playing on the computer screen. Frank was about to turn around and leave because fuck, he’d seen enough for one night (no he hadn’t) but Gerard sped up his movement. "OH FUCK ME BIG PAPA!!!!!" Gerard screamed into the sheets and suddenly came all over his fist and stomach. “Jesus Christ,” he groaned as he slammed his head into a pillow and pulled up the Star Wars duvet, just covering the lower half of his body. 

“So, ready to watch some Star Wars, G?” Frank jokingly questions. “Come here Frankie.” Gerard  
made grabby hands at Frank and pulled at his towel. Frank didn’t question anything he just witnessed, he just curled up next to Gerard, who was literally a human heater. “Next time,” Gerard says, “You're gonna be the one making me come.” All Frank can do is giggle and blush at Gerard’s comment. Eventually, Frank falls asleep on the others chest, threading his fingers gently through the other’s hair. “Night Frankie.” But Frank was already fast asleep in his lovers embrace.


End file.
